Mining
Mining is a skill in McMMO that focuses on the mundane task of mining. The special ability Super Breaker allows one to mine blocks significantly faster with your pickaxe and get double drops, which makes resource collecting all the easier. r. Mining is a parent skill of Smelting. Active Skill: Super Breaker To activate this skill, right-click with the mouse while a pickaxe is in your hand, aimed at a mineable block. Upon Activation (Hitting a Block): Allows one to mine blocks extremely fast with the pickaxe in hand. The duration of the skill starts at 2 seconds, increases by 1 second every 50 levels, up to 22 seconds at level 1000. It has a default cooldown of 5 minutes, changeable in the config.yml file. This ability also allows you to triple the chance of getting double drops, though it does do more damage to the pickaxe you are using. If the pickaxe breaks while this ability is being used, the player will suffer damage. Therefore a high durability pickaxe is recommended. Instead of using a pickaxe to break blocks, Blast Mining is done with TNT and Flint & Steel. This ability is activated by crouching and lighting TNT with a Flint & Steel. A player does not need to be within the normal lighting proximity to use Blast Mining. They can activate this ability remotely by equipping Flint & Steel, and right clicking on the TNT when it is in their line of sight. At higher levels the player will recieve Triple drops and no debris. As the amount of drops gained from the explosion increases with your Mining level, so does the radius of the explosion. Damage taken by TNT lit with this ability is decreased, but not negated. Note that normally TNT drops 30% debris. Also, the blast radius of TNT increases at levels 250, 500, 750, and 1000. 'Double Drops' Each time you level up in mining you get a 0.10% chance of getting 2''' drops with every mine of an ore. For example, a level '''500 miner will have a 50% chance to get a double drop from one ore! Double drops works on all materials that are gathered fastest with a pickaxe (Stone, Ore). Experience Table These are the default values, which can be altered in the configuration file. Tips Go mine extreme hills Quick leveling up: Easiest done if you use a world with access to The End. Taking a diamond pick with a pumpkin hat (to stop Endermen from distracting you), you can really level this skill up quickly by mining lots of End Stone. At 150 xp per block, and a default set super breaker (where it will put Efficiency 6 on your pick once activated) can really clear a fair amount of space in a quick amount of time. For best results dig about 5 blocks into the end stone world and make a 2 block high tunnel/space and dig out from there. This will stop endermen spawning near you and lets you mine in peace. A level 500 miner using super breaker in such an environment can get around 5 levels up just during the duration of the super breaker. Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering